


At Least He Didn't Puke On You: Or How Not To Treat A One Night Stand, An Autobiography by Abraham Woodhull

by nervousjazzhands



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, ITS A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE, Jesse Tuck once hit on Rob #confirmed, M/M, Modern AU, THERE ARE TOTALLY NO PLOT HOLES HERE, anyway, everyones like outta college but not old enough to own cold medicine, for once in my life i manage not to mention baker, i guess, itll make sense once you read it i swear, pancakes are involved, rob doesnt have a great bedside manner, so did a time traveling clone of abe, they both have jobs btw this only takes place over a single weekend i SWEAR, this is ridiculous btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousjazzhands/pseuds/nervousjazzhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Abe can control when he gets sick or anything, so technically accidentally forcing the guy from last night to buy him cold medicine isn't his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least He Didn't Puke On You: Or How Not To Treat A One Night Stand, An Autobiography by Abraham Woodhull

Five minutes after Abe wakes up he already wants to die. His head is spinning and he feels like he just ate a hive of evil hornets, not to mention the fact that his nose is clogged to shit.

“What time is it?” asks a voice from the other side of the bed.

_Shit_. The guy from last night, Rob something, is still in bed.

Abe is actually going to die. He tries to clear his throat enough to talk, but he ends up having a coughing fit and almost falling out of his bed. Soon Rob is hovering above Abe, with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you… _sick?”_ Rob looks like he’s regretting ever meeting Abe, and honestly Abe doesn’t blame him.

“Yes,” Abe eventually manages to croak out. “You can leave if you want, it’s fine. Sorry.”

“I’m not going to just _leave_ you here, you look like you have the plague,” Rob honestly looks a little offended that Abe assumed that he would want to leave. “Where do you keep your cold medicine?” 

“I don’t have any,” Abe says after sneezing miserably. He feels disgusting, and probably looks worse.

“How could you not- I’ll go buy some, are you allergic to anything?” Rob starts getting up and goes to Abe’s closet to borrow some of his clothes.

“Take my wallet!” Abe yells at Rob’s retreating form, only to be waved off. Abe vaguely realizes that this is probably not standard one night stand procedure, and he half expects Rob never to come back. But twenty minutes later Rob’s back, armed with ibuprofen and soup.

“I didn’t know if you had any food, since you don’t even have _medicine._ What if you got seriously sick?” Rob continues to chew Abe out from the kitchen, and Abe isn’t sure if free food and medicine is even worth it if Rob keeps yelling at him. Eventually he falls back asleep though, no thanks to Rob, the bastard. Does he actually expect every grad student to be prepared for literally any part of life?

When Abe wakes back up, Rob is half-asleep in the chair in Abe’s room and there’s soup on the nightstand. It reminds Abe that the last thing he hate was lunch yesterday, and he eats it quickly.

Rob is wearing the Yale sweatshirt Ben got Abe, and it’s a little too big on him. It’s endearing enough to make Abe not completely regret every meeting Rob. He is cute, even if he’s ridiculous on top of things. But then Abe has another coughing fit and Rob wakes up and starts fussing over him, and Abe thinks that maybe he could’ve lived with that specific bout of yelling.

Abe spends the day drifting in and out of consciousness, and Rob forces him to shower at three. Abe is still sort of confused as to why Rob is still _here,_ but he’s not complaining. It’s nice to have someone take care of him, even if Rob is ridiculously salty about it. It’s really not that strange not to have cold medicine, that stuff’s expensive. Whatever.

Abe must fall asleep again, because when he wakes up again it’s dark and he doesn’t know where Rob is. He would call out for him, but he doesn’t want to wake him up. He probably left anyway, Abe is sure that he has better things to do than take care of him. But then the door opens and Rob walks in, looking rumpled and soft around the edges. His face is lit from the light in the hallway, and his hair looks like a mess. Abe notices with a hint of pride that Rob is still wearing his sweatshirt too.

“Shove over,” Rob whispers, climbing into bed with Abe. “Your couch is terrible.”

“You’ll get sick!” Abe whispers back, turning to face Rob.

“I’ve spent all day with you, I’m sure I’m already going to get sick. Now shut up and go to sleep.” Rob closes his eyes and falls asleep a little after that. 

Abe’s blinds are open, and light from the streetlamp shines through the window, falling on Rob’s face. He looks nicer when he’s asleep, peaceful almost. Abe thinks that he could fall in love with Rob, if he looked this peaceful more often. He let his hair down to sleep, and it’s lying all over the pillow.

Abe falls asleep after that, and when he wakes up a few hours later it’s still dark. Rob had managed to burrow his head into Abe’s chest, and his hair rubs against Abe’s neck when he breathes. He doesn’t mind.

~ ~ ~

It’s the morning, and Rob’s side of the bed is empty. Abe can hear footsteps in the kitchen though, and voices. He gets up after lying in bed for a little while, going through a list of people that could be in the kitchen with Rob. The only people with a key to his place are Ben, Caleb, Anna, and Mary. Hopefully it’s Anna or Mary, they’re the least likely to drive Rob off. Ben might be good too though, everyone likes Ben, but there’s also the chance that Rob will be so charmed by him that he’ll forget all about Abe. Abe reminds himself that he really shouldn’t care that much about what Rob thinks of him, and goes into the kitchen.

Ben and Caleb are both there, and Ben is making pancakes besides where Rob and Caleb sitting at the table. They all seem to be getting along fine though, so Abe hopes that a crisis has been avoided.

“Morning Woody. Sleep well?” Caleb asks from his seat, not looking up from his phone.

“Why are you all here?” Abe asks, sounding more suspicious than is probably necessary. Then again, the last time Ben and Caleb were making food together in his kitchen he had to buy a new microwave and replace all his windows.

“Jeez Abe, is it that strange for us to come over and make our best buddy some delicious food?” Caleb asks, clearly dodging the question.

“Yes. What do you want?”

“We wanted to meet Rob,” Ben says from the stove. “He seems cool.”

“I am _here_ , you know,” Rob snips.

“Well that’s why we only said good things, isn’t it?”

Rob harrumphs, and starts fixing himself a cup of coffee. At least the pancakes smell good, probably because Ben’s making them instead of Caleb. Caleb can cook pretty much everything under the sun except pancakes, and Abe doesn’t think that he’ll ever forgive himself for it.

Abe, on the other hand, can cook exactly nothing, so Ben and Caleb showing up really isn’t the worst thing that could have happened. This way, Rob doesn’t have to make himself his own breakfast, and Abe can eat something other than soup. 

~ ~ ~

Ben and Caleb eventually clear out, leaving Rob and Abe cleaning up the dishes side by side in the cramped kitchenette. 

“Hell of a second date, right? Not only do you to take care of me, you also have to deal with my friends at six in the morning,” Abe says, breaking the silence a few minutes after Ben and Caleb leave. 

“I’ve had worse,” Rob replies, not looking up from the plate he’s scrubbing. 

“Really?” Abe would think that he’s lying so not to hurt his feelings, but this is _Rob_. 

“Once a guy tried to recruit me into his cult. Another guy was obsessed with eggs. One guy tried to convince me he was 185 years old, like that would get me interested.” Rob still doesn’t look up, but he stops cleaning the plage with such a violent vigor. 

“Jesus.”

“Yeah.”

They stand there for a while, shoulders touching occasionally, the only sound the sink and the clatter of plates and silverware. 

“I could take you on a real date you know. One where I’m not sick, and my friends don’t show up. I mean- if you want. You don’t have to or anything.”

Abe makes a point not to meet Rob’s stare, and looks out his conveniently placed window. 

“We’ve _technically_ never even been on a real date yet, but sure. Give me your phone and I’ll put in my number.”

Abe fishes his phone out of his pocket, and hands it over to Rob, silently praying that nobody’s sent him any weird texts that he’ll see.

“I know this nice coffee shop that just opened, wanna go there next Saturday?” Abe asks once he has his phone, back thankfully seeing that he has no new messages. 

“I work on Saturdays, but I’ll see if I can switch my shift. See you then.”

“See you,” Abe mutters as Rob slips out the door. It would probably be poetic if Abe didn’t sneeze out approximately seven metric tons of snot right after he leaves. 

Fucking cold.

**Author's Note:**

> i sorta rushed the ending because i want to start working on another fic so i might continue this if peope want that? and also probably even if people dont want it i dont care. id write more notes but i sort of completely forgot half of what i wrote so w/e. if you see a blaringly obvious mistake hmu.


End file.
